The present invention relates to a display apparatus and more particularly to a simple display and dispensing apparatus for articles which affixes to a pegboard, is gravity fed and provides for an easy, convenient replacement of the article by a customer after removal.
Display apparatus for pegboards are well known and are normally composed of a straight section of wire formed into a hook which is held within a desired hole of a pegboard. Articles to be displayed on such hooks normally have an aperture extending through the article which accepts the hook to create a hanging type display. Articles having handles are well suited for such a display, for example, paint brushes, having an aperture near one end of the handle.
Displays having just one wire extending from a pegboard have had the drawback in that they do not have an effective means by which the articles are continuously moved to the front of the wire for easy removal, nor do they have an effective means for preventing the articles from being pushed off the end of the wire by the remaining articles on the hook. Further, such displays do not include a means of permitting the customer to return an article to the display without also requiring that the customer adjust the position of all articles remaining on the display.
In a copending application, Ser. No. 040,189 assigned to the assignee of the present application there is disclosed a display which addresses some of these problems, but which requires the construction of a display having three extending wires, each configured in a different manner. Such a construction is more complex and costly than a single wire display.